Pure Heart, Pure Feelings
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Leila is an artificial being that is created for war. When the lab where she was created destroyed because of reactor meltdown, she was sent to Yen Sid's tower, and from there Yen Sid gave her to Eraqus. Join her adventure as she traveled around the world to find Terra together with Ventus. VenxOC. Note: OC is not a keyblade wielder.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes opened her eyes and found herself inside a white room full of tubes.

"Oh, you're awake."

A woman with blonde hair and dark blue eyes approached her and smile at her. "How do you feel?"

The girl looked at her curiously before answering "Confused."

The woman chuckled. "I bet you are. My name is Lucia." The woman, Lucia said.

The girl looked at her, confused. "Name? What's a name?" I asked.

Lucia looked at the girl and blinked her eyes before she laughed. "Oh I'm sorry. We haven't name you yet. Hmm… Name is something that people called you. Starting for today, your name is Leila." Lucia said.

"Lei…la…" Leila said slowly.

"Yes, Leila. Welcome to this world Leila."

* * *

"_**Restoration system began. Seven days remaining before completion."**_

"She's a valuable asset."

"Yes, hmm… We can win the war with this 'thing' on our side. Should we make another one?"

"Hmmm… yes… the more the merrier."

"Hold on! You're going to make another one? I thought the purpose of this clone project is not this!"

"Oh shut up! We're in the middle of the war, we need as many weapons that we need, including that girl. Or should I say that 'thing'"

* * *

Lucia stared at the tubes that containing two human body. Both of them are girls, one with the body of 3 years old and the other with the body of 16 years old.

"You two sleep so peacefully huh? Leila and…" she trailed off, as she looking at the 3 years old girl. "Hmm… I haven't gave you a name yet little one… Well… How about…"

* * *

Lucia stared at two weapons that are contained inside tubes. One is a pink gun sword. The other one is a pair of claws attached to a pair of bracers.

"You're going to meet your master soon, are you two excited?" Lucia asked the two weapons.

The two weapons shine as if answering her.

"You must be. Please guide them well. You two are the only ones I can rely on. Help those girls to carved their own path." Lucia said.

"Please become strong. Light and Dark." Lucia said.

The Gun sword shine. **"Yes master."**

The Claw also shine. **"As you wish master."**

* * *

"_**Emergency. The magic reactor has explode, please evacuated immediately."**_

Lucia ran towards the room where the two girls and the two weapons were kept. She shut the door and readied her staff.

"You two have to go." She said to the both sleeping girls inside the tubes. "You two maybe land in separate place, but I believe that fate will bring you two together again." Lucia said. She then felt that the explosion will soon reached here, and with her magic, she sent both of them to different world.

* * *

"Master Yen Sid, we found something fell in front of your tower!" A dog like creature said to an old wizard with blue clothes and blue wizard hat.

The old man, Yen Sid, and the dog like creature, together with a mouse like creature and a duck, went outside to check what has fallen in front of his tower.

Once they reached the said object, they were astonished to find a big tube, but the thing that made them more surprised is that, a girl, no older than 16 years old, asleep inside the tube. She has long, light blonde hair, with a part of her hair tied up in a brain.

"Gwarsh! Why Is she sleeping inside?"

"_**Restoration system completed. We will open the tube."**_

After the voice said that the tube is opened up by itself, and the girl opened her eyes to reveal a bright blue eyes. She then yawned and looked around, then set her eyes into people in front of her. She blinked for few times.

"Umm… hello…?" She greeted.

Yen Sid smiled at her and crouched to her level. "Hello little one. What's your name?"

The girl looked at him with confused eyes before she answered. "It's Leila. My name is Leila." The girl, Leila answered.

"I see. Leila. Where did you came from?" Leila blinked again and thought for a few moments.

"I don't know."

* * *

Yen Sid and Leila had arrived in the Land of Departure. Yen Sid came to asked his old friend, Eraqus to took care of Leila. Beside, Eraqus has more student, so Leila will be having new friends too.

"Master Yen Sid, where are we?" Leila asked.

"We're in the Land of Departure." Yen Sid answered simply.

Leila nodded, and together they entered the castle.

They were greeted by a man with black hair. His name is Eraqus. Yen Sid then left her to talk with Eraqus.

The girl waited for quite sometimes until she heard footsteps. A first she thought it was Yen Sid and Eraqus, but when she looked up, the ones who come are another people.

One is a boy who looked like the same age as she is. He has a spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one is also a boy who is older and has brown hair, and the last person is a girl who is also older with blue eyes and blue hair.

"Hello there." The girl greeted.

Leila blinked before smiled at her. "Hello."

"My name is Aqua, this is Terra, and Ven. What's your name?" The girl, Aqua asked.

"Leila." Leila answered.

* * *

**Okay so… that's that. Sorry if it's not make any sense. But you'll understand it later on as the story goes on. Anyway this is my first Kingdom Heart Fanfic, so please read and review. Thank you.**

**Oh, and Leila voice actress is Lauren Landa (Kasumi's Voice in DOA 5) Just so you can imagine her voice ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Unbreakable Connection

Unbreakable Connection

Leila watched the stars outside. The starts twinkling, as if they smiled back to her who smiled at the twinkling stars. It's been 8 month since she arrived at the Land of Departure, and she likes it here. And over time she began to regained her memories bit by bit, even though she still doesn't remember where she came from. She do remember how she was born though.

She closed her eyes as she remembered it. She had never told her friends about it. She afraid if she told them, they'll hate her. 'But… I shouldn't keep things like this. Maybe I should tell them…'

Just as she thought so, her thoughts were snapped by the footsteps of another person just outside her room. 'That must be Ven.' She thought, amused. Ven never missed the time to watch meteor shower.

She decided to went outside as well, but before that, she checked herself on the mirror. Her long blonde hair is a bit wavy, and part of her hair tied up in a brain. She wears light pink outfit and pink shoes.

"I guess I didn't change that much. Right Light Radiance?" She asked as she lift a necklace which has butterfly strap on it,

"**Indeed Master" **The necklace glowed and answered

Light Radiance is a intelligent device that was found with her when she fell in front of Yen Sid's tower. It's in Standby mode now, so it still in a form of necklace. It real form is actually a gun blade.

Leila then, put the necklace on and went outside to watch meteor shower with Ven.

* * *

She made sure that she was quiet as she ran further from the castle. She actually used to snuck out of the castle, since she can't sleep, in fact, she had never sleep in her entire life, except when she was inside the tube. Since she's an artificial being, she might be programmed so that she's unable to sleep, unless she went into sleep mode or something like that. She never told anyone about this tough.

She quickly ran past the training grounds and headed straight to summit. When she reached there, she saw Ven fast asleep. She giggled quietly and slowly and quietly walked over.

* * *

A few minutes later Ventus started to slowly wake. He sat up, yawned as he stretched and instantly slumped to the ground again, eyes closed. Once he opened them again something came into focus. Instead of seeing stars, he saw a pair of clear blue eyes.

"Woah!" he shouted, shooting right back up. Leila giggled as Ven's surprised look. "Gimme a break Leila." He said.

"Hehehe sorry Ven. But you know, you should have at least wear a blanket, if not you'll catch a cold." Leila said.

"Leila's right." A voice said. They both turned to see Aqua standing behind them, and walked towards them.

The blonde hung his head, confused. "But...did I dream that place up? It really felt like I had been there before...looking up at the stars..."

Aqua smiled as she rubbed his head, like Terra would usually do to him and Light, chuckling. "Cept you've always lived here with us."

Ventus smile at her. "Yeah...I know." Leila smile as well.

The three of them walked over to the ledge the four would usually sit and did so comfortably.

* * *

"Hey Aqua, Leila." Ventus said.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah?"

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? where light comes from?" She turned to the stars. "Hmm...well they say-"

"That every star up there is a different world." Terra interrupted. Ventus looked over happily after hearing his elder's voice. Aqua smiled. "Terra!" Leila smiled as well to him "Hey Terra." He grinned. "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own, the light is their hearts and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

Ventus looked at Terra with a confused face."What? I don't get it."

"In other words they're just like you, Ven."

The blonde boy got up and walked over to his brown haired elder. "What does THAT mean?"

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure"

"I wanna know now!"

"You're too young to know now!"

"Quit treating me like a kid!"

As Terra and Ven went on with their rambling, Leila whispered something to Aqua and they both laughed

"Hey, What are you two laughing at?" Terra asked.

Leila held in another urge to laugh. "We can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers."

"HUH?" the two boys said in unison. They all laughed as they went back to sit on the ledge.

* * *

Aqua then turned to Leila. "SO, Leila, have you remembered her?"

"Huh?"

"The girl that you said very important to you."

Leila had told her friends about this one little girl that always appeared in her dreams. It appears that she and this girl is very close, but Leila can't recall who that girl is.

"Hmmm… No…" Leila said. Aqua patted her head. "Don't worry, I;m sure sooner or later you'll remember her." Aqua said.

Leila smiled and nodded.

* * *

The four of them sat near the ledge and watched the stars.

Aqua's face lit up as she thought of something.

"Oh yeah! Terra, you and I have our Mark of Master exams tomorrow."

Leila smiled at that. True that she is not a keyblade wielder and doesn't really understand anything about the keyblade, but she is happy to hear about her friends going to be masters tomorrow.

Aqua stood up and pulled something from her pocket.

"I made us good luck charms" she said

She held up four charms that were shaped like stars. They were all in different colours and had their badge symbol in the center.

Aqua handed Terra an orange one and Ven the green one and handed Leila the pink one.

"These are so pretty Aqua." Leila said.

Aqua smiled as she help up her blue charm.

"Thanks. I made one for each of us." She said. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other."

Leila looked at her charm in amazement. "Wow… that's really powerful bond." She said.

Aqua chuckled a little.

"Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had" she said

"It's still pretty Aqua, I really like it, thanks" Leila said.

Terra rolled his eyes.

"Oy, sometimes you're such a girl" he said to Aqua.

Aqua glared at him.

"Hey! What do you mean by 'sometimes'?" she asked.

Ven looked at his charm sadly.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" he asked.

Aqua shrugged.

"Well tat's yet to be seem, but I did work a little magic on it." Aqua said.

Ven looked surprised.

"Really? What?"

Aqua smiled and held up her charm. "An unbreakable connection" she said. Leila smiled. 'I think that's the best kind of magic.' She tought.

After staying up for a while longer, all of them, except Leila, began to feel sleepy.

"I think it's time to go back" Terra said.

Aqua and Ventus nodded, while Leila is still in her little world. She still think hard on where did she came from, who is that purple hair girl and whether she should tell her friends the truth about herself.

"Yo, Earth to Leila!" Ventus said as he waved his hand in front of Leila. Leila yelped in surprised. "Huh? Uh… sorry. What did you said?" Leila asked, as she blushed a little.

"We're going to head back, are you coming?" Ventus asked. Leila nodded. She actually doesn't feel sleepy at all, but oh well…

As they headed back to the castle, Leila gripped Aqua's lucky charm.

'Together… always.' She thought

_That would be the last night they spent beneath the same stars_

* * *

**And there you go! That's the first chapter! What secret do you think Leila has been keeping from her friends? And who is this girl that Leila always see in her dreams?**

**You'll just have to read and review to find out!**

**See you on the next chapter!**


End file.
